10x001 – Champagne
Plot Trivia *The lab has now been upgraded to the JCML 3.5. Due to complaints of the lab being too dark to see anything in season 9, the guys brought back the idea of enclosing the lab in a tarp. *There was no donation video for this season. Jon said this was because it would have been repetitive, and that they didn't have time in their filming schedule to make one. Also, very few of the items this season were donated. Most were bought by the guys. *The guys must not have had time in their filming schedule to make new disclaimers, either, because the disclaimer used for this episode was the same one used for the dry ice bomb, the season 9 premiere. *Ryan Lewis was present for filming, both for the intros and the experiments. It is believed that he helped Jon with camerawork. You can hear him a few times in this episode. *For those who missed the Ustream filming live show of the first few experiments, Rapunzel was initially introduced to the YouTube crowd in an episode of "Jon's Adventure Vlog" about the season 10 filming experience. Her name was explained in this episode, and this explanation can be found in Rapunzel's biography. *Rapunzel isn't a classy drunk like Zelda. Did she microwave a bottle of Dom Perignon? Nope. Some ghetto champagne from Italy. *While making the season 10 title sequence, Jon originally was going to have a quote from every past season. He had difficulty thinking up a good season 2 quote to use, so he ended up not using a quote from season 2. Every other past season is represented in quote-form, though. *The victim's tray this season not only has a backsplash, but also teeth-like jagged edges on its front. *Jory left the spinning apparatus in Rapunzel, despite taking her plate out. Apparently, said apparatus was what made the champagne bottle keep pushing into the side of the microwave and sparking. *This is the first time a liquor bottle has shattered from its explosion. The gin and beer bottles only had their tops come off. Jory doubted that the glass would shatter, but Riley believed that it would. Riley was right. *Jory forgot that the microwave show now airs on Mondays and Wednesdays. Riley told him how "Movie Night" now is the show that airs on Fridays. Quotes *Jory: Today, we're gonna be microwaving champagne! Riley: Cham-pag-nay? Jory: Cham-pag-nay! Jon: Can you call it that? Is it actually from Champagne, France? Jory: Doesn't matter! Jon: I think it DOES, actually! Jory: My show- we can really call it whatever we want! Riley: (reading label off bottle) "Imported from Italy..." France! *Riley: (about Rapunzel) Oh, look at that hot mama right there, huh? It looks like she's in, like, a tower, a very tall tower, with long hair! Jory: Yeah but you don't want to put your microwave on a pedestal! Rapunzel! Riley: Rapunzel? Well, we gotta, like, stick something in Rapunzel, though. Jory: We do, we do! Let's climb up her drawbridge of hair! Riley: The ladder of her love? *Jory: Guys, that means we just christened Rapunzel! Riley: There's so much glass everywhere! This is gonna be a bitch to pick up! Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FzrI1eR1HX8&feature=feedu